


I Think I'm in Love Again

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Roommates, Songfic, Tsukishima Kei Loves Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: "Kuroo is in Tsukishima's head and it's both a blessing and a curse. Because Tsukishima knows he's fallen in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. Again. "_____A sort of song fic. A fic inspired by a song.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	I Think I'm in Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "I think I'm in love again" by Kat Dahlia
> 
> Ever since I heard this song I couldn't stop imagining Tsukishima singing this about Kuroo and AAAAHHH! Here's the outcome.

Tsukishima was sitting on the couch, Kuroo's head resting on his lap as they watched a marathon of Jurassic park, when he realised his hand was subconsciously running through Kuroo's hair. Tsukishima's face heated up and his heart pounded so loud and fast he was sure Kuroo could hear it. Thankfully he didn't. Tsukishima removed his hand from Kuroo's hair.

That night when he was lying in bed he remembered the first time he met Kuroo, back in high school, during their training camps and practice matches. Worst of all he remembered how he felt back then. He tried to push the memories and feelings down and act normal, but Kuroo noticed that Tsukishima was acting different.

“Kei, is everything alright? Are you ok?” Kuroo asked one day, when Tsukishima took the fork from Kuroo's hand to eat the slice of strawberry shortcake he offered. Normally Tsukishima would let Kuroo feed him. 

The thing was Tsukishima wasn't ok. No, he was far from ok. He was starting to fall for Kuroo. Again. He would catch himself smiling at the little things Kuroo would do, he would catch himself thinking about Kuroo at random times of the day and even started humming cheesy romantic songs. He would try to stop himself and pretend he didn't do any of that. If Cupid were real he'd think he had something to do with it.

When Kuroo caught him daydreaming, Tsukishima had said he was thinking about a project he needed to work on when really he was thinking of him on a date with Kuroo. 

Kuroo doesn't help. He always finds ways to make Tsukishima smile and gets under his skin. As if Kuroo was his puppet master that has all the strings to his heart and knows just how to tug them.   
  


Kuroo is in Tsukishima's head and it's both a blessing and a curse. Because Tsukishima knows he's fallen in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. Again. 

He thought he had moved on. He liked Kuroo when he was in high school but he was a freshman while Kuroo was a senior. And to top it all off, they were from different schools in different cities.

So Tsukishima did the logical thing and pushed away his feelings for Kuroo. Tsukishima thought that they wouldn't see each other anymore and that, even if they did, Kuroo would have found someone else, he would've moved on. But no, here they are, 5 years later living in the same apartment and he was falling in love with the annoying rooster haired ex-captain all over again. 

Tsukishima is falling for Kuroo and he feels that Kuroo might like him back but he’s too afraid to take the chance. He could just be imagining the lingering touches, the ~~loving~~ gazes Kuroo directs at him when he thinks Tsukishima can't see him. He knows that fools in love see things, they hallucinate and imagine the things they wish to see. That's what that is, right?

Tsukishima gets restless when Kuroo's not with him. He finds himself doodling Kuroo's name in his notebook and he feels like a child, needing something to play on. 

And when Kuroo is with him everything seems brighter, his feet feel so light as though he could fly. The evening sky is more dazzling, breathtaking. The stars light up the night and the moon practically beams.

He remembers the night Kuroo took him out to a clearing that overlooked the city. In the beginning Tsukishima didn't know where they were going. Kuroo didn't tell him anything other than that it was a surprise. They got to a gated area which Kuroo easily scaled, he helped Tsukishima up before jumping down but Tsukishima stayed up, unsure if they should be doing this. Kuroo gave him a soft smile (that had his heart melt in a pile of goo), a hand out and asked him to trust him. Tsukishima took his hand and jumped. 

He was falling and he hoped Kuroo would catch him when he lands. 

It got to the point where Tsukishima would dream of Kuroo. The contents of the dreams varied but Kuroo was always there with him, by his side. He was his constant. 

On the weekends they'd go out for early brunches which would turn into late lunches as they'd be more focused on talking with each other. Talking about anything and everything, there never being a dull moment. They'd steal each other's food, the other acting offended and would both try out new things. Laughing at their reactions if it was something they ended up not liking. 

They walked back home and collapsed in the living room. Kuroo let out a dramatic sigh and unbuttoned his jeans for dramatic effect.

Tsukishima laughed and poked Kuroo's little food baby bump. “Looks like someone needs to do some crunches.” 

Kuroo snorted a laugh and playfully slapped Tsukishima's hand away before sitting up to try to catch Tsukishima as he jumped off the couch. “Oh yeah?” Kuroo's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled Tsukishima down onto his lap, one of his hands moved down to pinch his butt. “Well it looks like you need to do some lunges.” 

Tsukishima felt his face heat up. He snatched one of the throw pillows and stuffed it in Kuroo's face. Kuroo let out a squawk and Tsukishima used the distraction to slide off his lap. He ran to his room throwing a grumbled: “moron” over his shoulder. 

He collapsed on his bed, facedown and groaned. He hated how his mind started thinking of scenarios where he and Kuroo were married and would do things like that almost every day.

He wondered if maybe he should move out. Would that help him stop feeling this way? (No.) 

They were huddled up together on the couch watching a movie after dinner when Tsukishima turned to look at Kuroo. Only to find Kuroo already looking back at him, the vibrant colours of his hazel eyes filled with warmth. 

He loved Kuroo. 

He knew that, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was true. 

“Kuroo.” Tsukishima said barely above a whisper, he didn't, couldn't, look away from Kuroo. His cheeks heated up as he finally confessed “I love you.” 

He nervously fiddled with his fingers, wringing them together. Worried about how Kuroo would react. 

He didn't expect Kuroo to smile, take his hand in his and lean in close to him so their foreheads touched. “I love you too. Have for a long while now. I didn't know if I should say anything as I didn't want to scare you away.” 

Tsukishima couldn't help the snort that escaped him. “Well that stunt you pulled on the couch earlier almost did.” 

Kuroo laughed, it was unflattering but made his face light up and Tsukishima loved it all the same. 

“I got carried away.” Kuroo brought a hand up to cradle Tsukishima’s chin. His eyes looked into Tsukishima's before looking down at his lips. “May I?”

Tsukishima blushed. “You don't have to ask, idio–” The rest of Tsukishima's sentence was muffled by Kuroo's lips meeting his. 

Tsukishima's arms wrap around Kuroo's neck and he smiles into the kiss. 

_I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again.  
I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love. _

_I think I'm in love again._

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima thinks no matter how many times he'd deny his feelings or try to move on. He'd always somehow find his way back to Kuroo and fall in love all over again.  
> (a sentence I wasn't sure whether to add at the end of the story or not so here it is in the notes!)
> 
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
